


To The Nines

by HelixaHallwood



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixaHallwood/pseuds/HelixaHallwood
Summary: My gift to Typhon for the Adoribull Holiday Exchange 2020!Prompt: "Dorian decides Bull needs a makeover, whatever that means to you."
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Adoribull Holiday Gift Exchange 2020!





	To The Nines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTyphonSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/gifts).



> Happy holidays Typhon! You had such amazing prompts, I had a hard time choosing!! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you Muchy for organizing the exchange for us! You're a champ <3

"Dorian?"

Bull pushes the heavy doors open when he hears Dorian's faint acknowledgement. He walks into Dorian's chambers; the space is wide and lavish, the walls are covered in lush drapes and the marble floor is littered with furs and soft pillows. It's nice, Bull thinks. Fit for a King.

Or the soon-to-be Archon of Tevinter.

Despite the finery, Dorian's influence can be seen in every corner. Books, scrolls and stacks of parchment seem to occupy more room than the furniture, and if Bull hasn't seen the actual library in this place, he would've thought Dorian moved the entire collection in when Bull wasn't looking. 

"Ah, Amatus!" Dorian calls out from the other side of the room where he stands in front of his full length mirror.

"What do you think?" Dorian asks and does a little turn for Bull.

He looks amazing, of course. Absolutely stunning in his dark maroon robes, the soft glint of gold against his high cheeks and his dark complexion. Sure, it takes his breath away every time he sees his lover in anything _(or nothing, ha!)_ , but what really makes his heart skip a beat is the way Dorian looks at him expectantly, almost shyly even, as if Bull would say anything but-

"You're perfect, Kadan."

Dorian's cheeks darken like it always does, before he smiles and waves Bull over to join him in front of the mirror.

"You don't look too bad, yourself," Dorian comments lightly when he's close enough.

"You can thank Mae for that. Despite the wrestling match, she still managed to wrangle me into this." 

Dorian looks thoughtful for a moment. "I know I tend to kick up a fuss, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, Bull."

The sincerity in Dorian's voice softens Bull's. "I know, Dorian. Besides, I'll wear a sack if it means I can stand next to you."

Dorian laughs and shakes his head. "I wouldn't be attending the damn thing if you couldn't, Amatus."

Bull wraps an arm around Dorian's waist and pulls him to his side, all the while wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "You sweet on me, Archon Pavus?"

"Hopelessly so," Dorian sighs dramatically.

It's Bull's turn to laugh, and he can't help but lean down and place a soft kiss on Dorian's brow.

"Alright, alright," Dorian grouses lightly. He reaches for something on his dresser and beckons Bull to bend lower so he can reach his neck.

"There, the most important piece."

Bull stretches back to his full height and welcomes the familiar and comforting weight of his dragon tooth necklace. He watches his reflection and how the new chain gleams in the soft afternoon light, delicate and fine but deceptively strong. His eyes shift to Dorian when he places a fine boned hand on his chest, just under the tooth. He looks happy and content, and once again Bull's chest throbs with a deep, satisfying ache.

"Beautiful," Dorian whispers under his breath, and Bull knows he means more than just the tooth.

"Yeah," Bull agrees.


End file.
